


【FMA/焰钢】伪装者

by Chatelieer69



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatelieer69/pseuds/Chatelieer69
Summary: 架空AU，等同于不存在炼金术的原作背景。逃亡中的异国特工Edward以中央情报为筹码换取了负责逮捕他的Roy·Mustang的合作。为出境制造了名为Edwina·Mustang的女性假身份——即Roy的"未婚妻"。长期女装!Edward。





	【FMA/焰钢】伪装者

第一章  
午休时段。Havoc在桌上平摊了一份报纸，他点燃了一支烟，开始兴致勃勃地咀嚼起纸上印着的油墨，仿佛那也是午餐必不可少的一部分。Mustang上校的座位空着，Hawkeye中尉也不见踪影。平时相比较下来更为勤奋踏实的Fuery也悠闲地泡着咖啡，他举起水壶向咖啡中注入开水，长柄茶匙搅动着湿咖啡粉，空气中一时间充满了咖啡豆的香气。

报纸上又登载了有关新国间谍"钢"的事迹。来自新国的神秘间谍“钢”，试图窃取亚美切斯军事机密并借此捣毁这个国家。引用目击者的描述，“钢"是一位将金色长发梳成三股辫的少年、瞳色同发色、全金属右臂。此外，"钢"似乎还掌握了前所未闻的特殊能力。虽然没有进行过透彻的调查，但根据他交手过的士兵口述的经历，触发条件很可能是“双手合十”。

新国不承认“钢”是他们派出的间谍，毕竟金发金眼怎么看都不是新国人的长相。由于新国与亚美切斯紧张的外交局势，特殊的历史渊源……眼下能够怀疑的只有新国。  
然而这样罕见的瞳色在亚美切斯境内恐怕也难寻第二。  
少年间谍、机械义肢、超能力、异域面孔…这四个吸精的标签毫无疑问地为动荡年代司空见惯的间谍职业披上了一层神秘的面纱，成功地勾起了亚美切斯国民对“钢”的关注。各大报纸上，坊间的闲谈中频频出现他的身影，他的事迹、名字、面孔，无人不知，无人不晓。

不同人的关注点自然也不同：科学家想探究他身体的秘密、机械师好奇金属右臂的构造、八卦爱好者推测他的过去……军部的人想知道他们什么时候可以不再因为“钢”的事情而加班了。

"啊啊啊，'钢'、“钢”，到处都是他妈的“钢”，没完没了的……！”Havoc扔下手中的报纸，咬牙切齿地嚷着。  
“上校最倒霉。我们就做做后勤。”Fuery举起马克杯，朝杯口吹气，水雾倏地在镜片上蔓开。他若有所思地自语道：“其实我想知道大总统不惜牺牲一个连也要抓住'钢'到底有什么意义……”

"没有意义。"Havoc直接放弃思考，“因为他是新国间谍……说起来，Hawkeye中尉怎么也不在?"

"…你不提我都忘了。"Fuery推了推眼镜，"Hawkeye中尉和Mustang上校去接上校的未婚妻了。"

"未，未婚妻?!"

 

Mustang上校的?!

"Mustang，这个女人是怎么回事？"Edward坐在后车厢，别扭地抱着双臂，他最近有努力地适应来自束胸衣的禁锢。

"Hawkeye值得信任，她一直都…"

"上校，如果您不想因为被举报命令下属接自己的未婚妻，从而落得一个私事公办的臭名声，我建议您最好保持安静。"Riza·Hawkeye有条不紊地操纵着方向盘，随口打断了Mustang。坐在他身边的Edward看到对方尴尬的表情，不禁从嘴角漏出了笑音。

"你瞧，这是中尉的车吧？"Fuery站在窗前，啜了一口咖啡，指着路面上转进军部大门的轿车说道。

"对，没错。"Havoc站起来，他整个身体近乎贴上了窗，他目不转睛地盯着行驶中的车辆，勉强能看见一位打扮入时、金色长发的淑女坐在靠窗的位置。"我倒想看看是什么样的美女让我们的Mustang上校动了心。"

Mustang上校对婚姻的冷漠态度令大家疑惑很久了。现在看来，"Mustang上校其实是同性恋"的谣言已经是不攻自破。

车门被推开，一双细跟的黑皮靴落在水泥地上，发出一串哒哒声。Edward身上是一件女式的丝绸衬衣，领口缀了圈蕾丝，垂至小腿的黑色长裙呼应着他的疾步，也许是顾忌冬季的寒冷，几乎每一寸皮肤都被严严实实地遮住，连双手也不例外。Roy·Mustang自然地挽过Edward的手臂，外人看上去亲密无间。

负责门禁的士兵注意到了一旁面孔陌生的Edward，把三人拦在门后。

"Mustang上校，军部禁止外人进入。"

Mustang的脸上浮现出一种无奈又哀恸的神情，他深情地看了一眼一旁的"金发少女"，苦笑道:"我与未婚妻多年未见，她希望能够了解一下我的工作性质…"

“噢……没关系，你不用因此愧疚……对我来说最重要的就是有你在我身边……”Edward学着Mustang的语气劝慰道。

"上校，如有特殊情况必须提供来者的身份证，我们需要登记。"士兵的语气有所缓和。

"太感谢您了，不然Wina就要失望而归了。"Mustang笑着道谢。士兵没什么表示，只是拿起他放在桌上的身份证，抓着笔在表格上刷刷地誊写着:Edwina·Mustang，女，19…

"亲爱的Roy，我们的婚约目前除了我们两人还有人知道么？"Edward正在努力拟出女性声线。

"如你所见，除去我们只有Hawkeye中尉。"Mustang读出了Edward裹挟在日常对话内的真正问句，便顺着他的语境回答，"当然，我也准备邀请我的几位部下来参加我们的订婚仪式。"

"哦?"Ed挑了挑眉，说道，"仪式还是从简为妙。"

"多些朋友来不是更热闹吗？"Mustang推开门，Havoc和Fuery闻声，条件反射似的绷直脊背，冲他行了一个标准军礼。

"Edwina·Mustang，我的未婚妻。"Roy自豪地介绍说。

"幸会。Mustang…小姐，我是John·Havoc。"Havoc热情地向Ed打招呼。他在称呼上纠结了一会儿，最后在"夫人"和"小姐"之间选择了较为保守的后者。

"您将会有一个令人羡慕的甜美妻子!"Fuery毫不吝啬地给予了他真挚的祝福。

Ed的嘴角抽搐了一下，Mustang捕捉到了这个细微的表情变化，抬手将Ed垂在脸旁的一缕金发绕到耳后，动作轻柔地像是在擦拭一件名贵的瓷器。他自语似地笑道:"嗯，能拥有一位如此甜美的妻子大概是我人生中最幸运的事了。"Mustang特意在"甜美"一词上加了重音，这一行为无疑换来了Edward恶狠狠的瞪视，也许是出于恼怒，他双颊通红，像烧起来了一般。

Mustang清楚真正的Edward与"甜美"一词完全不搭边。至少在几天前，Mustang所面对的Edward只有一个身份——被全国通缉的间谍"钢"。

"你已经无路可走了。"

额间传来的冰冷触感迫使Edward条件反射地抬起眼皮，他向上看去，进入视线的只有一位着军装的黑发男人，用枪口紧紧抵着自己的额头。Ed得以从他漆黑的眼里窥见自己——金色的头发黏在脸上、腰部大出血、白色衬衫的对应位置扩散开一片殷红、机械义肢暴露在空气中。

活像只落魄败犬。他无端地想到了这个颇有自嘲意味的比喻。

"…你准备杀了我?"Edward勉强支撑起这一次声带的振动。  
"上头命令活捉你。"对方回答得简洁。

出乎他的意料，"钢"并未表现出一丝受到枪口威胁应有的恐惧或紧张。Mustang称得上侥幸，毕竟他现在所面对的“钢”已身负重伤，无力还手，轻而易举便可捉拿归案。但一想到有将近一个连的士兵因他丧命，Mustang不得不暂且保持警惕。不过，“钢”被伤成这个样子还能保持清醒……想必有顽强的意志作依仗，虽然两人处对立阵营，但Mustang此刻对这位少年间谍产生的钦佩之情却是真情实感。

“闲聊到此为止，你已……”

“闭嘴……”

Edward的体力已完全透支，似乎眼皮一阖便可安然离世。但他清楚自己不能死，便强迫自己驱逐出脑海中冒出的消极想法。他深深扎根于心的信念一瞬间如电流般通过这具伤痕累累的身体，Edward的耳边蓦地响起一道惊雷般的呐喊——他用血一笔一画刻下的承诺：

 

“Alphonse，Alphonse！你等着我……！你等着我！！”

 

等着我！

Edward用余光瞥了一眼完全由金属铸成的右臂，这个念头便一时间如燎原之火过境，迅速盈满了整具身体，血液也随之沸腾起来。活下去，哪怕只剩下蛛丝般脆弱的一线生机，都要拽着它爬回崖边——他的过去所教给他的最宝贵的经验。

“大总统不惜牺牲一个连也要锁住的所谓…机密，不好奇么？”Edward咧开嘴笑了，镇定地对上Mustang的眼睛，并尝试从干涸的喉咙深处汲出点沙哑的声音。沾染血污的脸上唯有那双金色的眼睛依旧明亮。事到如今，他不得不将唯一的希望全部堵在眼前这个男人身上…

Edward的目光死死锁定在Mustang持枪的右手上，瞳仁里炽燃着对生的渴求。直到注意到对方微微上扬的嘴角，他猛烈撞击胸腔的心跳才算是归于平稳。

 

"愿闻其详。"

 

Mustang放低了枪口。

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved my work and feel free to comment ！Thanks a lot！！


End file.
